


I'll Be Running From You

by Hetalia1912



Series: The Father Project [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Tooji (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Catholic Character, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, Dramedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Past Domestic Violence, Past Drug Addiction, Priests, Racism, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags Contain Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Christian Larsen is a Roman Catholic priest working at a church in Norway.Helping out with charity,public services,you know,the usual.When a Newcomer walks into the church late at night however,his life turns upside down.And that may not be such a bad thing.





	1. The Night I Met You

_**Somewhere in Norway** _

_**December 7,2014** _

"Christian!"The man standing at the altar turned around to face the older man addressing him."Yes Father Anderson?"

Father Anderson walked up to him."You and Father Hinrek are in charge for the rest of the night,understand?"Christian nodded."Yes sir."Father Anderson smiled and nodded."Okay,good luck."He said as he walked out the door,leaving Christian alone in the room.

The cold breeze that briefly came in through the door was enough to tell him that it was snowing. _Great._ He thought to himself. _Just my luck._

He decided to go find Father Hinrek to get his mind off the weather.

Christian found him in one of the back rooms in the church.Father Hinrek was a small elderly man,Christian guessed he was somewhere in his sixties."Father Hinrek?"He called out to him.

Father Hinrek slowly but surely turned around to look at him,and smiled when he finally faced him."Hello Christian,what is it?"Christian couldn't help but smile back.

"Father Anderson said you and I are in charge of things for the rest of night."He told him.Father Hinrek chuckled and shook his head."It's not like we're going anywhere in this weather."He pointed out.Christian looked outside at the snow covered streets.He nodded in agreement."Of course."He said."But it's not like we have anywhere to be at the moment."

Father Hinrek let out a small laugh and stood up."I suppose not."He said.Christian nodded."I suppose I'll be in charge of things up front while you work back here?"

Father Hinrek nodded."Yes,and don't worry Christian I may be an old man but I can still do things on my own."Christian smiled and nodded his head."Of course,good luck."Father Hinrek smiled back at him.Christian made his way back to the front room.

Nothing much happened for the next hour.Christian sorted the bibles and redid the curtains.There wasn't really that much to do at the moment.

Suddenly as Christian was about to go and check on Father Hinrek,a gust of cold wind filled the room telling him the door had opened.A young man,who looked slightly younger than Christian had walked in.

He was wearing almost all black,including a long dark jacket that clearly wasn't warm enough for this weather.Christian heard him mutter to himself,he guessed he was complaining about the weather since he had clearly gotten caught in in.He watched the young man walk up to altar,shivering all the while.When he got there he knelled down and started praying quietly to himself.

Christian felt a little bad for him,but he knew that the young man shouldn't be here,blizzard or no blizzard."Excuse me?"Christian called out and he winced as he saw the young man almost jump out of his skin.Christian quickly regained his composare and continued talking."I'm sorry but you aren't allowed to be here right now,we're in the middle of cleaning up so you're going to have-"

Christian was cut off as the young man turned to face him.He had long dark brown bangs and was tan in complexion,he had eyes that were almost as dark as his hair.Christian was stunned by him and despite himself,caught himself stareing at the young man in awe.Suddenly Christian was snapped out of his thoughts as the young man suddenly started to fall foward.Christian ran up to him and caught him in his arms before he could hit the floor.

It was then Christian realized just how cold the young man was.

When he felt his hand they were almost freezing and his face felt just as cold.Christian knew he couldn't just leave him,and with that he picked the young man and started to make his way to the back rooms.When he walked in he was greeted by Father Hinrek,who was clearly just as shocked as Christian was."Sweet mercy of the lord!"He exclaimed.

"What on earth happened?!"Christian took a deep breath."He walked in and ended up fainting."He explaned."He probably got caught out in the blizzard."Father Hinrek nodded in understanding."I'll go get one of the beds ready for him then."Christian nodded in agreement and he followed the elderly man into one of the rooms that had the beds in it.The room was relatively big but not terribly large,Father Hinrek got a heavy comforter out."Alright,set him down then."

Christian set the young man down on the bed and Father Hinrek handed him comforter."I suppose you know what to do?"Christian nodded."Alright then,I'll go make something warm for him."And with that he walked out of the room leaving Christian alone with the young man asleep on the bed.

He carefully took his shoes and jacket off and laid his head on the pillow.Christian then put the conforter on top of him,he gently ran his fingers through the young man's hair,which was surprisingly soft.Just as quickly he pulled his hand away,shaking his head. _What on earth am I doing?_ He stood up as Father Hinrek walked in the room with a boiling pot."This is for when he wakes up."He told Christian.He nodded and Father Hinrek walked out of the room,again leaving Christian with the young man.

He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down.He again found himself look at the young man in awe. _What exactly was someone like you doing out in weather like this?_ Christian wondered as he once again found himself running his fingers through the young man's hair.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally got this done XD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to leave a comment and kudos if you did <3
> 
> P.S:Sorry this chapter was so short,I'll to make the others longer : )


	2. Fate Must Have A Sense Of Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see things from Tooji's perspective and then he meets Christian.

**2 Hours Earlier**

_Oh for crying out loud._ Tooji had gone out for the first time since he's moved here and a couple minutes after he went outside it started snowing.

He was  _not_ dressed for weather like this. _Why does mother nature hate me?_ He just hoped it wouldn't get too bad.The last thing he needed was to get stuck in bad weather so far away from his apartment dressed like this.

It got bad.Like,it got blizzard bad.

 _Goddamnit._ He was stuck in god knows how much feet of snow and he was freezing his ass off. _I hate mother nature sometimes._ Now he needed to get inside somewhere before he possibly froze to death.

It took longer than he thought.

By the time he'd gotten in front of the church doors he couldn't feel his face and could barley move his legs. _It's better than nothing._ He thought as he opened the door.

As he did a flurry of snow and cold air blew inside. _Shit._ He was too tired to clean it up. _I'll take care of it later._ He shut the door behind him and started walking towards the altar.

His hands and face still felt freezing."Goddamnit."He muttered."I hate this weather."

When he'd finally made it to the altar he could barley stand,it felt like his legs were about to give out any minute now.Despite this,he got on his knees,closed his eyes,and started to pray.

"Excuse me?"He hadn't even been sitting there a minute when a sudden voice made him jump."I'm sorry but we're in the middle of cleaning so you're going-"He was cut off when Tooji turned around to face him.

Tooji guessed he was one of the priests that worked here going by his clothes.He had dirty blonde hair and a beard,but it was the striking blue eyes that got Tooji's attention.They weren't that dark and not that bright.Perfect blue eyes.

Tooji didn't get any more time to examine the man's features,suddenly he felt his legs give out underneath him and he started to fall foward. _Oh damm it._ Something stopped him before he could hit the ground,he knew it was the priest.

 _Damn it,it's so freaking cold._ And with that final thought,he felt his conscience slip away from him.

* * *

**Present Time**

Tooji shot up suddenly,he didn't know why but for some reason he was in a room he didn't recognize.Another thing he noticed is that he didn't feel cold anymore,he could move his hands without it hurting and he could actually feel his face.

"You okay?"He turned to his side,it was the priest from earlier. _Crap I probably interrupted something._ "Sorry I came in it was freezing and I didn't have anywhere else to go and-"

"Woah hey slow down,it's okay."The priest cut off Tooji's fast paced apology."It's fine that you came in."He said."You were probably freezing out there anyway."Tooji ran his fingers through his hair."Yeah I was,thank you for helping."The priest nodded his head."It's no problem."

A few minutes passed before the priest spoke up agains."Oh I forgot."He grabbed a pan that had been sitting at the side of the table."This is for you."Tooji felt awkward now. _How long have I been out?_ He almost wondered out loud.

"Uh,no thanks I'm alright."It took almost a whole minute for him to reply.The priest looked surprised."You sure?"Tooji felt awkward again. _Man_ do _I sound like an asshole._

The priest clearly noticed his discomfort and took his hand."Are you alright?"Tooji felt his face go red with embarrassment."Y-yeah,sorry I'm okay.The priest smiled and let go of his hand."That's good then."He said.

 _Damn it why did he have to be hot?_ Tooji silently complained.He then realised this priest had been taking care of him and he didn't even know his name."I'm sorry."The priest turned to face him."What is it?"He asked.

"You've been taking care of me and you don't even know my name yet."Tooji explained.The priest nodded in understanding."Oh alright then,what is your name?"Tooji,again getting embarrassed by the man in front of him quickly replied."My name's Tooji."He said"It's nice to meet you.""Christian.""Huh?"The priest smiled."You told me your name and I'm telling you mine."He explained.

"My name is Christan Larsen and it's nice to meet you Tooji."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I NEED TO MAKE THESE CHAPTERS LONGER AHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Seriously though hope you guys enjoyed this
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment and/or a kudos if you did <3


End file.
